The Walking Dead: Alone But Never Alone
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Unable to find Christa or Omid, Clementine finds herself completely alone. Almost completely. For she soon meets two men named Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon who take her to a prison where she meets some old faces and gets into all new challenges and dangers.
1. Recap on Events

**The Walking Dead: Alone But Never Alone**

**Chapter 1**

_Hi. I'm Clementine. I'm nine-years old and this is the story of how everything changed for me. I lived near Macon with parents for a while, then my parents went on vacation and left me with a babysitter but they never came back. That's when a lot of people died… the trouble was… they didn't stay dead. My babysitter become one as well but she was killed a few days after. This man… found me and took care of me… we managed to escape but… this was only the beginning. This virus spread like wildfire, first across the United States… then the entire world. Me and Lee both met up with other survivors in Macon and we all tried to make it at his Motel, tried to survive as best we could but… it didn't work… for we were pursued relentlessly by the dead… and the living, who turned out to be more dangerous. We met Cannibals, killers in the woods and bunch of other villains. One by one, everyone in our group died because of them and Lee died because of me. Lee taught me how to survive, he taught me how to shoot a gun… which I used to kill the man who kidnapped me. I ran away… I was stupid… the stranger said he had my parents… I thought I knew what I was doing but… I ran away… and Lee died because of it but I still managed to defeat the stranger, unfortunately… I was unable to find any of the others and after escaping two more strangers… I find myself all on my own. I thought it was over. I thought I survived the horror… but I was wrong. Once again… me and my fellow survivors will find ourselves fighting… fighting… for our lives._


	2. Second Murder's the Hardest

**Chapter 2**

It was just another day. Another day of fighting to breath. To survive.

Not long after she had killed the stranger and put down Lee, her guardian and friend, a teary eyed Clementine found herself wandering through the country side of Savannah looking lost and alone. She wiped some tears from her eyes and continued marching forward.

A single and lonely wind blows by her as she continued to walk through the fields all on her own. She soon spotted a clearing. A weeping willow overhangs the clearing and an abandoned red car was parked nearby, creating a pleasant setting. Clementine slowly walked towards the log and settled down her tired body onto it. The cool, smooth surface of the wood soothed her aching body. She looked around anxiously, expecting to find the people that Lee instructed her to find before he died and hoping to not meet anymore strangers that could do her harm.

Something shining in the sun caught Clementine's eye suddenly; she reached down for it and scooped them up. They were gun shells, both cold and deadly. They settles in her hand as she examined them.

But before she could do or think anything else, something else catches her eyes and makes her stand up straight. She squinted her eyes to get a good look but all she could see were two figures walking on top a hill in the distance.

The nine year old started to contemplate whether she could call out to these people are hide from them. She gripped the gun and the shells tightly in her little hands till eventually she noticed the figures had stopped moving and were now looking in her direction. Fear started to appear on Clementine's face as she begins to pant.

She couldn't decide what to do so she tried running, and sure enough the shadowy people up top began running after her. Since they had much longer legs then her they began to gain on her easily.

She jumped off a little ledge and landed in a sandy pit before staying perfectly still and hoping the strangers will pass by her. She panted heavily before managed to regain her composure. Clem sighed relieved she heard no more feet running by.

"Whew… man, that was a close one!" Clementine told herself.

"What was?"

Clementine gasped sharply and turned around fearfully to see the face of a large man smiling evilly at her with a knife in his hand.

"Looking for someone kid?" he asked, wickedly.

Clem screamed and attempted to run but the other one quickly grabbed her and pulled her back roughly.

"Oh, no you don't!" he said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Clementine cried, as she struggled to get out of their grip, but to no avail.

"Then stop squirming around!" The other one said, as Clementine tried kicking him in the chest to get him off but to no avail.

"Yeah, you screwed up kid! You screwed up!" The crazed man, laughed evilly as he attempted to grab her someplace. But before he could Clementine managed to grab her gun and pull the trigger. She didn't hit anything, but due to them being so close to the noise, it hurt the marauders ears greatly, including Clem's.

Despite her sore ears, Clementine did manage to sneak away from the two vicious survivors and began moving away into the forest.

"Hey, you! Get back here!" One of them cried.

Clementine turned around and saw a scavenger chasing after her. Ducking behind a large rock to use as cover she looked around for any additional ammo like she did last time. No such luck. She held onto her gun tightly and held her breath.

"Come on kid, ain't no way you're gonna... shoot!" The scavenger called out as Clementine continued running. She slid. Under a fallen tree and her arms made contact with a large branch.

She got up and swung the branch right into the scavengers face, knocking him flat on his back. She looked surprised by her own strength. Then a bullet flew by her and she saw that the other man had a gun on him.

"There you are…" he said, slowly. He began to approach her like a predator would approach its prey before lunging for them and she slowly started to back away from him.

"Keep _away_ from me!" Clementine cried.

"Aw, now what fun would that be?" The Marauder questioned, mockingly. "Give me all your things and drop your gun!"

"Uh…" The little girl began.

"I said give them too me!?" The man hollered. Clementine then quickly gave him her bag. "Now drop it."

Clementine quickly discarded her gun right away to prevent him from yelling anymore.

"Better, much better." The scavenger stated as he began to search through her bag, looking for anything of value, though it didn't seem like he was having much luck. "Junk, junk, junk. Man, look at all this junk. Trash, trash and more trash. Why don't you have anything good kid? Not like the last folks we got. They had _all kinds_ of good stuff. Now that was a good catch. But you're just a little fish. You gonna _cry_ little fish?"

The man then took out a ripped up photo with an image of a man on it and only Clementine knew what it was.

"This your daddy?" he asked, mockingly. "What a bozo."

Clementine's little fists shook with anger as he continued to make fun of the picture of Lee.

He aimed the gun at her again. "I'm serious, what else you got?" he demanded.

"That's it!" Clementine insisted.

"Really? How'd you make it this long?" The scavenger questioned. Clementine just stayed quiet, much to the scavenger's annoyance as he continued to rifle through Clem's bag, not noticing Clem beginning to eye her fallen gun.

"Man… what a day… first my stupid partner loses all our stuff… now I'm stuck looking through some dumb little girls junk, what a mess…" he grumbled to himself, not noticing Clementine slowly approaching her weapon. "But oh well, it'll all be worth it soon."

Clementine then grabbed her weapon right when the scavenger noticed that she had it back in her hands.

"Hey! Hey, put that…" he began before Clementine ended up shooting him in the knee. He dropped to the ground and cried out in pain as he began to bleed out.

"Sorry… sorry!" Clementine said, tearfully before running off into the woods.

"COME BACK HERE YOU! THIS ISN'T OVER!" The man she just shot yelled.

Clementine continued to run and run into the forest, with the man she just shot threat's getting quieter and quieter as she got further away from him. She didn't know where she was going now and she really didn't care, she just wanted to get away.

"Christa! Omid!" Clementine cried as she continued to run and run through the forest, hoping that the last two people she knew were still alive. "Please! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

Clem then hear someone whistling to her and stopped, she couldn't see who it was or where it was coming from but deep down she hoped it was either Christa or Omid.

"Hello?" she called out.

She then began to slowly make her way towards the sound of the whistling, she soon recognized the tune as the same one from the song 'Final Jeopardy' in a show called 'Jeopardy' which she saw her parents watch all the time.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Clem asked, meekly.

Clem heard a rustling in the bushes and began to make her way towards it, when she got close enough, she pushed away the branches that were in her eyes and gasped in horror when she saw it. It was a man, one the scavengers she encountered, standing over the bodies of what appeared to be Omid and Christa, both dead.

"No…" she breathed.

The scavenger then noticed her and smirked evilly. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you know these two? My bad…" he said, mockingly. "Aw, what's the matter? You gonna cry?"

As the evil scavenger continued to laugh in her face, Clementine's eyes narrowed as she slowly become consumed with anger. She then raised the gun and aimed it at the murderer, who didn't really seemed that phased.

"Oh please! You ain't gonna kill me girl. You don't have the guts! Coward." The scavenger taunted her.

Then, in a split second, the sound of a gun firing was heard throughout the area before finally dying down. While it did catch the attention of a few walkers close by, the real shocking event was at its source.

Clementine panted deeply as she continued to hold the recently fired gun in her hands while the man she shot, looks at his still bleeding chest wound in shock before abruptly collapsing in front of her. The full impact of what she did then began to weigh in on Clementine as she dropped to her knees and busted into tears in front of the bodies of her former guardians and friends and the second man she had just murdered.


End file.
